İnovasyon
Tanımı Yenileşim'''in (İnovasyon'un) tanımı konusunda uluslararası düzeyde kabul gören kaynakların başında OECD ile Eurostat’ın birlikte yayınladığı Oslo Kılavuzu gelir. Kılavuzun halen yürürlükte olan 2005 sürümünde innovasyon aşağıda şekilde tanımlanır: Oslo klavuzundaki tanımı “İnovasyon), yeni veya önemli ölçüde değiştirilmiş ürün (mal ya da hizmet), veya sürecin; yeni bir pazarlama yönteminin; ya da iş uygulamalarında, işyeri organizasyonunda veya dış ilişkilerde yeni bir organizasyonel yöntemin uygulanmasıdır.” İnovasyon Süreci İnovasyon; yeni fikirleri (ürün, metot veya hizmet gibi) değer yaratan çıktılara dönüştürme sürecidir. Bu süreç iki temel basamaktan oluşur. İnovasyon sürecini başlatması bakımından önem arz eden ilk basamak; yeni ve yaratıcı fikirlerin ortaya çıkmasıdır. Emek ve yatırım gerektiren ikinci basamak ise ortaya çıkartılan yeni ve yaratıcı fikirlerin ticarileştirilmesi, başka bir deyişle katma değer yaratan ürün, metod veya hizmetlere dönüştürülmesidir. İnovasyon türleri * “Ürün inovasyonu'', yeni veya özellikleri ya da kullanım amaçları açısından önemli ölçüde geliştirilmiş/iyileştirilmiş bir mal veya hizmetin pazara sunulmasıdır. Bu, teknik özelliklerde, parçalarda ve malzemelerde, yerleşik yazılımda, kullanım kolaylığında veya diğer işlevsel özelliklerde önemli iyileştirmeleri/geliştirmeleri içerir.” * “''Süreç inovasyonu'', yeni veya önemli ölçüde geliştirilmiş/iyileştirilmiş üretim ya da dağıtım yöntemininin uygulanmasıdır. Bu, tekniklerde, ekipmanda ve/veya yazılımda önemli değişiklikleri içerir.” * “''Pazarlama inovasyonu'', ürün tasarımında veya paketinde, ürün yerleştirmede, ürün promosyonunda ya da fiyatlandırmasında önemli değişiklikler içeren yeni bir pazarlama yönteminin uygulanmasıdır.” * “''Organizasyonel inovasyonu'', firmanın iş uygulamalarında, işyeri organizasyonunda veya dış ilişkilerinde yeni bir organizasyonel yöntemin uygulanmasıdır.” İnovasyon- icat ilişkisi İnovasyon, keşfedilmemiş olanı icat etmeyi değil; değer yaratma yollarını keşfetmeyi hedefler. Yenileşimin ülkeler ve toplumlar için önemi Bir ülkede refah ve yaşam standardı, rekabet gücü artarsa yükselir; rekabet gücü içinse üretkenliği artırmak gerekir. Üretkenliği artıran en önemli araç inovasyondur. Bu nedenle inovasyon, ülkeler için ekonomik büyümenin, artan istihdamın ve yaşam kalitesinin anahtarıdır. Ancak bu sayede, ülkenin ve toplumun kaynaklarının ürün ve hizmete dönüştürülmesi ve bu ürün ve hizmetlerden ekonomik ve toplumsal değer yaratılması mümkün olur. İnnovasyon siyaseti Yenileşimin, ülkelerin ve toplumların kalkınmasında, refah düzeyinin ve hayat kalitesinin yükselmesinde oynadığı rolden dolayı devlet politikalarının merkezinde yer almaktadır. Gelişmiş ülkelerin tamamı ve gelişmekte olan ülkelerin önemli bir kısmı, innovasyonu önemli bir politika alanı olarak görmekte ve diğer tüm politika araçlarını kapsayacak biçimde tasarlamaktadır. Ülkedeki işletmelerin rekabet gücünün yenileşime bağlı olarak artması, eğitim sisteminin inovasyon için gereken insan kaynağını yetiştirecek şekilde yapılanması, yenileşim için gerekli ortamın ve teşviklerin oluşturulması yenileşim politikasının temelini oluşturur. Bu politikalar, hem ulusal hem de bölgesel düzeyde tasarlanır ve uygulanırlar. İnnovasyon sistemi İnnovasyon , bir ülke için sürdürülebilir büyüme, toplumsal refah ve artan iş imkanları anlamına geldiğinden, inovasyon için gereken ortamın oluşturulması devletler için birinci öncelik olarak kabul edilir. Bu da başarıyla çalışan bir sistemin kurulmasını ve etkin politikaların tasarlanıp uygulanmasını gerektirir. İnnovasyonda sistem yaklaşımı, hem bilginin üretilmesi hem de yayılarak uygulanması süreçlerini kapsadığından politikanın odağı, kurumlar arasındaki etkileşime dayanır. ‘Ulusal yenileşim (inovasyon) sistemi’ bu kurumlar bütününü ve aralarındaki bilgi, finansman ve regülasyon akışını tanımlayan dinamik bir sistemi ifade eder. İnnovasyonun yönetişimi Firmaların innovasyon yeteneklerini ve başarımlarını belirleyen politikaların etkinliği, bu politikaların yönetişimiyle doğrudan ilişkilidir. Yönetişim, diğer tüm politika alanlarında olduğu gibi, yenileşim politikasında da, tasarlama ve uygulamada şeffaflık ve açıklığı; ilgili tüm aktörlerin katılımlarını ve sorumluluk üstlenmelerini ifade eder. İnnovasyon Derneği İnnovasyon Derneği; • Ülkemizdeki firmaların, yenilikçiliği firma kültürü olarak benimsemesi ve yenilikçi ürün/hizmetlerle küresel rekabette öne çıkmaları, • Kamu kurum ve kurumlarının yenilikçiliği kurum kültürü olarak benimsemesi ve yenilikçi hizmetleri/uygulamaları sürekli yapabilme yeteneği kazanması, • Milli İnnovasyon Sistemi içerisinde yer alan kurum/kuruluşların, Ulusal İnnovasyon Sistemine azami katkıyı sağlamak üzere yeniden yapılanması ve ürün/hizmetlerini yenilemesi, • Eğitim sisteminde, öğrencilere girişimci ve yenilikçi düşünce yapısının kazandırılması, • Sanayi - Üniversite işbirliğinin artırılması, • Yenilikçi iş fikirlerinin ve yenilikçi KOBİ’lerin desteklenmesi için risk sermayesinin ve iş melekliğinin özendirilmesi, • Kadınların/gençlerin girişimciliğe özendirilmesi ve kadın/genç girişimcilerin desteklenmesi, için gerekli tanıtım, eğitim, proje, uygulama, danışmanlık faaliyetlerini yürütmek ve bunlara altyapı oluşturacak çalışmaları yapmak amacı ile kurulmuştur. Yenileşim Derneği Resmi İnternet Adresi : http://www.yenilesim.org/ Kaynakça * OECD ve Eurostat (2006). Oslo Dış bağlantılar Dış bağlantılar * İnovasyon ( Yenileşim ) Kurumsal Site : http://www.innocentric.com.tr/ * İnovasyon ( Yenileşim ) Kurumsal Blog http://innocentric.blogspot.com/ * Yenileşim Derneği http://www.yenilesim.org/ * Girişimci Akademisi http://www.girisimciakademisi.org/ * Mersin Bölgesel İnovasyon Projesi http://www.ris-mersin.info * İnovasyon haberleri http://www.morfikirler.com/bolum/inovasyon Kamuda innovasyon işi * http://www.tepav.org.tr/sempozyum/2008/sunumlar/cenk_cenkcimenoglu.pdf Mersin Bölgesel İnovasyon Stratejisi 2006-2016 TEPAV SEMPOZYUM Cenk Cenkcimenoğlu Mersin Tarsus Organize Sanayi Bölge Müdürü Tercüme edilecek veya düzeltilecek google translatörce çevrilen metin wikipediadan Başlığın diğer anlamları için) İnovasyon (anlam ayrımı bakınız. A personification of innovation as represented by a statue in The American Adventure in the World Showcase pavilion of Walt Disney World 's Epcot . İnnovasyonun kişiselleştirilmesini anlatmak için bir Amerikan Macerasının bir heykel vardır ki Walt Disney World'da World Showcase pavyonundaki 'Epcot dur. Innovation is a new way of doing something or "new stuff that is made useful" [ 1 ] . :Yenilik veya "yeni şeyler yararlı" yapılan bir şey yapmanın yeni bir yoludur. It may refer to incremental and emergent or radical and revolutionary changes in thinking, products, processes, or organizations. :Bu düşüncede artan ve acil veya radikal ve devrimci değişiklikleri anlamlara gelebilir, ürün, süreç veya örgütler. Following Schumpeter (1934), contributors to the scholarly literature on innovation typically distinguish between invention, an idea made manifest, and innovation, ideas applied successfully in practice. Schumpeter (1934), :genellikle buluş arasında ayrım yenilik üzerine bilimsel literatüre katkıda ardından, bir fikir bildirim, yapılmış ve yenilik, fikir başarıyla pratik uygulanır. In many fields, something new must be substantially different to be innovative, not an insignificant change, eg, in the arts, economics, business and government policy. :Pek çok alanda, yeni bir şey ölçüde yenilikçi olmak, sanat, ekonomi, işletme ve hükümet politikası değil önemsiz bir değişiklik, örneğin, farklı olmalıdır. In economics the change must increase value, customer value, or producer value. :Ekonomide değiştirmek, müşteri değeri veya üretici değer değer artış gerekir. The goal of innovation is positive change, to make someone or something better. :Yenilik hedefi olumlu bir değişim, bir kişi ya da bir şey daha iyi yapmak. Innovation leading to increased productivity is the fundamental source of increasing wealth in an economy. :İnovasyon artan verimlilik giden bir ekonomide artan servet temel kaynağıdır. Innovation is an important topic in the study of economics , business , design , technology , sociology , and engineering . :Yenilik ekonomi, işletme, tasarım, teknoloji, sosyoloji ve çalışmanın önemli bir konu, bir ve mühendislik. Colloquially, the word "innovation" is often synonymous with the output of the process. :Colloquially, "yenilik" genellikle eşanlamlı sürecinin çıktısı ile kelime. However, economists tend to focus on the process itself, from the origination of an idea to its transformation into something useful, to its implementation; and on the system within which the process of innovation unfolds. :Ancak, ekonomistler prosesine, bir fikrin köken bir şey kullanışlı bir dönüşümü onun için, onun uygulanmasında odak eğilimindedir; ve içinde yenilik süreci izlerken sistemi. Since innovation is also considered a major driver of the economy, especially when it leads to increasing productivity, the factors that lead to innovation are also considered to be critical to policy makers. Beri yenilik de, özellikle de artan verimlilik yol ekonomisinin büyük bir sürücü olarak kabul edilir, faktörler yol açan yenilik de politika yapıcılar için kritik kabul edilir. In particular, followers of innovation economics stress using public policy to spur innovation and growth. Özellikle, inovasyon ekonomisi takipçileri yenilik ve büyümeyi teşvik için kamu politikası kullanarak stres. Those who are directly responsible for application of the innovation are often called pioneers in their field, whether they are individuals or organisations. Olanlar doğrudan yenilik uygulama sorumlu genellikle kendi alanlarında öncü, İster bireyler veya örgütler vardır denir. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Introduction 1 Giriş o 1.1 Distinguishing from invention and other concepts 1,1 buluş ve diğer kavramları ayırt o 1.2 Innovation in organizations 1,2 İnovasyon kuruluşlarda o 1.3 Economic conceptions of innovation Yenilik 1,3 Ekonomik anlayışları o 1.4 Transaction cost and network theory perspectives 1,4 İşlem maliyet ve ağ teorisi perspektifler * 2 Innovation and market outcome 2 Yenilik ve pazar sonuçları * 3 Sources of innovation Yenilik 3 Kaynakları * 4 Value of experimentation in innovation Yenilik deney 4 Fiyat * 5 Diffusion of innovations Yeniliklerin 5 Difüzyon * 6 Goals of innovation Yenilik 6 Gol * 7 Failure of innovation Yenilik 7 Hatası * 8 Measures of innovation Yenilik 8 Önlemleri o 8.1 Global Innovation Index 8,1 Küresel İnovasyon Endeksi * 9 Public awareness 9 kamu bilinci * 10 See also 10 Ayrıca bakınız * 11 References 11 Referanslar * 12 Inline references 12 Satır içi referanslar * 13 External links 13 Dış bağlantılar [ edit ] Introduction Değiştir Giriş In the organizational context, innovation may be linked to performance and growth through improvements in efficiency, productivity , quality , competitive positioning , market share , etc. All organizations can innovate, including for example hospitals, universities, and local governments. Örgütsel bağlamda, inovasyon performans ve büyüme etkinlik, verimlilik, kalite, rekabetçi konumlandırma, pazar payı, iyileştirmeler yoluyla vb bütün kuruluşlar, örneğin hastaneler, üniversiteler dahil olmak üzere, yerel yönetimler ve yenilik olabilir bağlantılı olabilir. While innovation typically adds value, innovation may also have a negative or destructive effect as new developments clear away or change old organizational forms and practices. Yenilik ise genellikle değer katan, yenilik de yeni gelişmeler kaldırmak gibi olumsuz ya da yıkıcı etkisi olabilir veya eski örgütsel formları ve uygulamaları değiştirin. Organizations that do not innovate effectively may be destroyed by those that do. Kuruluşlar etkin bir şekilde bu yaptığınız tarafından tahrip olabilir yenilik yok. Hence innovation typically involves risk. Bu nedenle inovasyon genellikle risklidir. A key challenge in innovation is maintaining a balance between process and product innovations where process innovations tend to involve a business model which may develop shareholder satisfaction through improved efficiencies while product innovations develop customer support however at the risk of costly R&D that can erode shareholder return. Yenilik bir önemli sorun nerede süreci yeniliği ise ürün yenilikleri Ancak maliyetli Ar-Ge bu hissedar dönmek zarar verebilir ve risk müşteri destek geliştirmek olan gelişmiş verimliliği ile hissedar memnuniyeti gelişebilir bir iş modeli dahil eğilimindedir süreç ve ürün yenilikleri arasında bir denge kurmak olduğunu. In summary, innovation can be described as the result of some amount of time and effort into researching ® an idea, plus some larger amount of time and effort into developing (D) this idea, plus some very large amount of time and effort into commercializing © this idea into a market place with customers . Özetle, yenilikçilik (D) Bu fikir, artı zaman ve çaba bazı çok büyük miktarda tasarlayıp ® bir fikir, artı zaman ve çaba bazı araştırma içine büyük miktarda zaman ve çaba bir miktar sonucu olarak tanımlanabilir © müşterileri ile bir pazar yerine bu fikri ticari içine. (Reference needed) (Referans) gerekli Innovation has been studied in a variety of contexts, including in relation to technology, commerce, social systems, economic development, and policy construction. Yenilik teknoloji, ticaret, sosyal sistemleri, ekonomik kalkınma ile ilgili olmak üzere çeşitli bağlamlarda,, ve politika inşaat eğitimi olmuştur. There are, therefore, naturally a wide range of approaches to conceptualizing innovation in the scholarly literature. İşte, bu nedenle, doğal olarak akademik literatürde yenilik kavramsallaştırma yaklaşımlarını çok çeşitli vardır. See, eg, Fagerberg et al. , Örneğin Bkz Fagerberg ve ark. (2004). (2004). Fortunately, however, a consistent theme may be identified: innovation is typically understood as the successful introduction of something new and useful , for example introducing new methods, techniques, or practices or new or altered products and services. Neyse ki, ancak, tutarlı bir tema tespit olabilir: yenilik tipik bir şey yeni ve yararlı başarılı bir giriş olarak, örneğin yeni yöntemleri, teknikleri veya uygulamaları veya yeni ya da değiştirilmiş ürün ve hizmetleri tanıtmak için anlaşılmaktadır. references would be useful here! referanslar burada yararlı olacaktır! Dengesiz scales.svg The neutrality of this article is disputed . Bu maddenin tarafsızlığı tartışmalı olduğunu. Please see the discussion on the talk page . Lütfen tartışma sayfasında üzerinde tartışma bkz. Please do not remove this message until the dispute is resolved. (May 2008) Lütfen bu iletiyi kadar anlaşmazlığı giderildi. (Mayıs 2008) çıkarmayın [ edit ] Distinguishing from invention and other concepts Değiştir buluş ve diğer kavramları ayırt In business, innovation can be easily distinguished from invention. İş hayatında, yenilik buluş kolaylıkla ayırt edilebilir. Invention is the conversion of cash into ideas. Buluş fikirleri içine nakit dönüştürme olur. Innovation is the conversion of ideas into cash. Yenilik nakit içine fikirlerin dönüştürme olur. This is best described by comparing Thomas Edison with Nikola Tesla. Bu en iyi Nikola Tesla Thomas Edison ile karşılaştırarak açıklanmıştır. Thomas Edison was as innovator because he made money from his ideas. Çünkü onun fikirleri para yapılmadı Thomas Edison yenilikçi gibi oldu. Nikola Tesla was an inventor. Nikola Tesla bir mucit oldu. Tesla spent money to create his inventions but was unable to monetize them. Tesla ama bunları paraya edemedi onun buluş oluşturmak için para harcadı. It is useful, when conceptualising innovation, to consider whether other words suffice. Invention – the creation of new forms, compositions of matter, or processes – is often confused with innovation. O zaman conceptualising yenilik, ister başka bir deyişle yeterli dikkate almak yararlı olur. İcat - yeni formlar, madde kompozisyonlar, veya süreçlerin oluşturulması - çoğu yenilik ile karıştırılır. An improvement on an existing form, composition or processes might be an invention, an innovation, both or neither if it is not substantial enough. Mevcut bir formu, kompozisyon veya süreçleri bir gelişme bir buluş, bir yenilik olabilir ya da her ikisi de eğer yeterince önemli değildir. It can be difficult to differentiate change from innovation. Bu kamera değiştirmek ayırt etmek zor olabilir. According to business literature, an idea, a change or an improvement is only an innovation when it is put to use and effectively causes a social or commercial reorganization. Iş edebiyat, fikir, bir değişiklik veya iyileştirme göre sadece bir yenilik zaman kullanmak konulur ve etkili bir sosyal ya da ticari yeniden düzenlenmesine neden olur. Innovation occurs when someone uses an invention or an idea to change how the world works, how people organize themselves, or how they conduct their lives. Yenilik birisi nasıl dünya, insanların, ya da kendileri düzenlemek nasıl hayatlarını kuralları çalışır değiştirmek için bir buluş veya bir fikir kullanıyorsa oluşur. In this view innovation occurs whether or not the act of innovating succeeds in generating value for its champions. Bu görünümü yenilik içinde olsun veya olmasın yenilikler ve hareket onun şampiyonları için değer üreten başarılı olur. Innovation is distinct from improvement in that it permeates society and can cause reorganization. Yenilik ilerleme gelen bu ve topluma nüfuz yeniden yapılanma neden olabilir farklıdır. It is distinct from problem solving and may cause problems. Bu problem çözme ve farklı bir problem neden olabilir. Thus, in this view, innovation occurs whether it has positive or negative results. Böylece, bu görünümde, yenilik ister olumlu veya olumsuz sonuçlar oluşur. So far there is no evidence where innovation has been measured scientifically. Şimdiye kadar hiçbir kanıt nerede yenilik bilimsel ölçülebilir olmasıdır. Scientists around the world are still working on methods to accurately measure innovation in terms of cost, effort or resource savings. Dünya çapında bilim adamları hala yöntemlerine doğru yeniliği ölçmek için maliyet, çaba ve kaynak tasarrufu açısından çalışıyorlar. Some of the innovations have become successful because of the way people look at things and need for change from the old ways of doing things. Bazı yeniliklerin insanların şeyler ve şeyleri yapmanın eski yolu değiştirmek için gerekli bakmak biçimi nedeniyle başarılı olmuştur. [ edit ] Innovation in organizations Değiştir Yenilik kuruluşlarda A convenient definition of innovation from an organizational perspective is given by Luecke and Katz (2003), who wrote: Bir kuruluş açısından bir yenilik uygun tanımı Luecke ve Katz (2003), kim yazdı verilir: "Innovation . . . is generally understood as the successful introduction of a new thing or method . . . Innovation is the embodiment, combination, or synthesis of knowledge in original, relevant, valued new products, processes, or services. "İnovasyon... Genellikle yeni bir şey veya yöntemin başarılı bir giriş olarak da anlaşılmaktadır... Yenilik şekillenme, kombinasyon, veya orijinal, alakalı, değerli yeni ürün, süreç veya hizmetler bilginin sentezi durumundadır. Innovation typically involves creativity , but is not identical to it: innovation involves acting on the creative ideas to make some specific and tangible difference in the domain in which the innovation occurs. Yenilik genellikle, ama aynı değil: yenilik yaratıcılık gerektirir yaratıcı fikirleri olan yenilik oluşur etki bazı belirli ve somut bir fark yaratmak için hareket içerir. For example, Amabile et al. Örneğin, amabile ve ark. (1996) propose: (1996) teklif: "All innovation begins with creative ideas . . . We define innovation as the successful implementation of creative ideas within an organization. In this view, creativity by individuals and teams is a starting point for innovation; the first is necessary but not sufficient condition for the second". "Her yenilik yaratıcı fikirler ile başlar... Biz yaratıcı fikirlerin başarıyla uygulanması gibi bir organizasyon içinde yenilik tanımlar. Bu görüşe göre, bireyler ve ekipler tarafından yaratıcılık yenilik için bir başlangıç noktasıdır; ilk ama için yeterli koşul gereklidir "ikinci. For innovation to occur, something more than the generation of a creative idea or insight is required: the insight must be put into action to make a genuine difference, resulting for example in new or altered business processes within the organization, or changes in the products and services provided. Yenilik için, bir yaratıcı bir fikir ya da içgörü nesil daha gereklidir: fikir eylem içine gerçek bir fark yaratmak için, yeni veya değiştirilmiş iş süreçleri örneğin organizasyon veya ürünlerinde değişiklik içinde çıkan koymak gerekir oluşmaya ve hizmetler sağlanır. "Innovation, like many business functions, is a management process that requires specific tools, rules, and discipline." "İnovasyon, birçok iş fonksiyonları gibi, belirli araçları, kuralları ve disiplin gerektiren bir yönetim sürecidir." From this point of view the emphasis is moved from the introduction of specific novel and useful ideas to the general organizational processes and procedures for generating, considering, and acting on such insights leading to significant organizational improvements in terms of improved or new business products, services, or internal processes. Vurgu belirli roman ve genel örgütsel süreçler ve üretmek için prosedürler dikkate alınarak yararlı fikirler ve bu anlayışlar önemli örgütsel iyileştirmeler için geliştirilmiş veya yeni iş ürün, hizmet açısından lider üzerinde hareket tanıtımından taşınır Bu bakış Gönderen , veya iç süreçler. Through these varieties of viewpoints, creativity is typically seen as the basis for innovation, and innovation as the successful implementation of creative ideas within an organization. Bakış açıları bu çeşitleri sayesinde, yaratıcılık genellikle yenilik için temel olarak görülen ve yaratıcı fikirlerin başarıyla uygulanması olarak yenilik bir organizasyon içinde. It should be noted, however, that the term 'innovation' is used by many authors rather interchangeably with the term 'creativity' when discussing individual and organizational creative activity. Ancak, bu terim 'yenilik' birçok yazar tarafından yerine birbirinin terimi 'yaratıcılık' zaman yaratıcı etkinliği bireysel ve örgütsel tartışıyor kullanılır belirtilmelidir. [ edit ] Economic conceptions of innovation Değiştir Ekonomik anlayışları yenilik Joseph Schumpeter defined economic innovation in The Theory of Economic Development, 1934, Harvard University Press, Boston. [ 2 ] Joseph Alois Schumpeter Teorisi Ekonomik Kalkınma, 1934, Harvard University Press, Boston. ve ekonomik yenilik tanımlı 1. The introduction of a new good — that is one with which consumers are not yet familiar — or of a new quality of a good. Iyi bir yeni - ki biri ile tüketicilerin henüz aşina değilseniz - ya da iyi bir yeni bir kaliteye sahip bir giriş. 2. The introduction of a new method of production, which need by no means be founded upon a discovery scientifically new, and can also exist in a new way of handling a commodity commercially. Üretim olan hiçbir şekilde gerek yeni bir yöntem, bir giriş bir keşif bilimsel yeni üzerine kurulmuş olması da ticari bir mal taşıma yeni bir şekilde var olabilir. 3. The opening of a new market, that is a market into which the particular branch of manufacture of the country in question has not previously entered, whether or not this market has existed before. Yeni bir pazarın da içine söz konusu ülkenin üretim özellikle şube daha önce girmemiştir olsun veya olmasın bu pazar önce var olan bir pazar, bir açılış. 4. The conquest of a new source of supply of raw materials or half-manufactured goods, again irrespective of whether this source already exists or whether it has first to be created. Hammadde veya yarı temini yeni bir kaynak fethi eşya imal, tekrar bakılmaksızın bu kaynak zaten olup olmadığını oluşturulacak ilk sahip bulunmaktadır. 5. The carrying out of the new organization of any industry, like the creation of a monopoly position (for example through trustification) or the breaking up of a monopoly position Herhangi bir sanayi yeni organizasyon dışında taşıyan bir tekel konumunu tröstleşme üzerinden (örneğin) ya da kırma kadar tekel konumunu oluşturulması gibi Schumpeter's focus on innovation is reflected in Neo-Schumpeterian economics, developed by such scholars as Christopher Freeman [ 3 ] and Giovanni Dosi . [ 4 ] Inovasyona Schumpeter odağını Neo yansıtılır-Schumpeterian ekonomi, Christopher Freeman gibi bilginler 3 ve Giovanni Dosi tarafından geliştirilmiştir. 4 Innovation is also studied by economists in a variety of other contexts, for example in theories of entrepreneurship or in Paul Romer 's New Growth Theory. Yenilik de ekonomistler tarafından başka bağlamlarda çeşitli çalışılmaktadır, girişimcilik veya Paul Romer de teorileri örneğin 'Yeni Büyüme Teorisi var. [ edit ] Transaction cost and network theory perspectives Değiştir İşlem maliyet ve ağ teorisi perspektifler Main articles: Transaction cost and network theory Ana maddeler: İşlem maliyet ve ağ teorisi According to Regis Cabral (1998, 2003): Regis Cabral (1998, 2003) göre: "Innovation is a new element introduced in the network which changes, even if momentarily, the costs of transactions between at least two actors, elements or nodes, in the network." "İnovasyon, yeni bir unsur ağ tanıtılan hangi değişiklik olsa bile, bir an, ağ en az iki oyuncunun, öğeleri veya düğümler arasında işlemlerin maliyetleri." [ edit ] Innovation and market outcome Değiştir Yenilik ve pazar sonuçları Market outcome from innovation can be studied from different lenses. Yeniliğe Pazar sonuç farklı lens dan araştırılabilir. The industrial organizational approach of market characterization according to the degree of competitive pressure and the consequent modelling of firm behavior often using sophisticated game theoretic tools, while permitting mathematical modelling, has shifted the ground away from an intuitive understanding of markets. Rekabet baskısı ve firma davranışlarının sonucu modelleme derecesine çoğu teorik araçları sofistike oyun kullanarak göre piyasa karakterizasyonu endüstriyel organizasyon yaklaşımı ise matematiksel modelleme izin, uzak pazarların sezgisel bir anlayış zemini kaymıştır. The earlier visual framework in economics, of market demand and supply along price and quantity dimensions, has given way to powerful mathematical models which though intellectually satisfying has led policy makers and managers groping for more intuitive and less theoretical analyses to which they can relate to at a practical level. Piyasa talep ve fiyat ve miktar boyutları boyunca arz ekonomi önceki görsel çerçeve, hangi rağmen entelektüel tatmin edici güçlü matematiksel modellere yol onlar için de ilgili hangi politika yapıcılar ve yöneticiler daha az teorik sezgisel analizleri için groping açmıştır verdi pratik bir düzeyde. In the management (strategy) literature on the other hand, there is a vast array of relatively simple and intuitive models for both managers and consultants to choose from. Öte yandan yönetim (strateji) Literatürde, hem yönetici ve danışmanları için oldukça basit ve sezgisel modellerin seçim yapabileceğiniz geniş bir dizidir. Most of these models provide insights to the manager which help in crafting a strategic plan consistent with the desired aims. Bu modellerin çoğu bir stratejik plan istenen hedefler ile uyumlu işçiliği yardımcı yöneticisi anlayışı sağlar. Indeed most strategy models are generally simple, wherein lie their virtue. De çoğu strateji modeller genellikle, neyin onların erdem yalan basittir. In the process however, these models often fail to offer insights into situations beyond that for which they are designed, often due to the adoption of frameworks seldom analytical, seldom rigorous. Ancak süreç, bu modeller genellikle oldukları, genellikle çerçevelerin benimsenmesi nedeniyle nadiren, nadiren titiz analitik tasarlanmıştır aşan durumlarda içgörü sunmak için başarısız. The situational analyses of these models often tend to be descriptive and seldom robust and rarely present behavioral relationship between variables under study. Bu modellerin durum analizleri sık ve nadiren sağlam ve nadiren bu çalışmada altında değişkenler arasındaki ilişki davranış açıklayıcı olma eğilimindedirler. From an academic point of view, there is often a divorce between industrial organisation theory and strategic management models. Görünümünde bir akademik açıdan, çoğu zaman endüstriyel organizasyon teorisi ve stratejik yönetim modelleri arasında bir boşanma olduğunu. While many economists view management models as being too simplistic, strategic management consultants perceive academic economists as being too theoretical, and the analytical tools that they devise as too complex for managers to understand. Birçok ekonomist olarak yönetim modelleri görünümü çok, stratejik yönetim danışmanları basit varlık olarak algıladıkları çok akademik ekonomistler ve analitik araçlar bunlar da yöneticiler için anlamak karmaşık bir tasarlamak teorik olarak. Innovation literature while rich in typologies and descriptions of innovation dynamics is mostly technology focused. Yenilik edebiyatı süre tipolojisi ve yenilik dinamikleri açıklamaları zengin genellikle teknolojisidir duruldu. Most research on innovation has been devoted to the process (technological) of innovation, or has otherwise taken a how to (innovate) approach. Yenilik üzerine çoğu araştırma sürecine () yenilikçilik, teknolojik veya sadık yapılmış başka bir nasıl (yeniliklerine atmıştır) yaklaşımı. [ edit ] Sources of innovation Değiştir yenilik Kaynakları There are several sources of innovation. Orada birçok yenilik kaynaklarıdır. In the linear model of innovation the traditionally recognized source is manufacturer innovation . Yenilik doğrusal model olarak geleneksel olarak tanınan kaynak üretici yeniliktir. This is where an agent (person or business) innovates in order to sell the innovation. Bu amacıyla yenilik satmak için burada bir aracı (kişi veya iş) yeniliklerin olduğunu. Another source of innovation, only now becoming widely recognized, is end-user innovation . Yenilik başka bir kaynak, ancak şimdi tanınmış olma, son kullanıcı yeniliktir. This is where an agent (person or company) develops an innovation for their own (personal or in-house) use because existing products do not meet their needs. Eric von Hippel has identified end-user innovation as, by far, the most important and critical in his classic book on the subject, Sources of Innovation . [ 5 ] Burada bir ajan (kişi veya şirket) kendi için bir yenilik geliştirmekte olduğu (kişisel veya in-house) kullanımı nedeniyle mevcut ürünler. Eric Von Hippel arayla son olarak kullanıcı yenilik, belirlemiştir ihtiyaçlarını, en önemli uymayan ve konu, İnovasyon Kaynakları. onun klasik kitabında kritik Innovation by businesses is achieved in many ways, with much attention now given to formal research and development for "breakthrough innovations." Yenilik işletmeler tarafından birçok bakımdan, çok dikkat şimdi resmi araştırma ve geliştirme için "atılım yenilikler için verilen sağlanır." But innovations may be developed by less formal on-the-job modifications of practice, through exchange and combination of professional experience and by many other routes. Ama yenilikler daha az Doğum biçimsel-uygulama-iş modifikasyonlar tarafından değişimi ve mesleki deneyim birleşimi ve diğer birçok yolları ile geliştirilmiştir olabilir. The more radical and revolutionary innovations tend to emerge from R&D, while more incremental innovations may emerge from practice – but there are many exceptions to each of these trends. Süre daha artan yenilikler pratiğinden ortaya çıkabilir daha radikal ve devrimci yeniliklerin Ar-Ge ortaya, genellikle - ama her bu akımların birçok istisnalar vardır. Regarding user innovation , a great deal of innovation is done by those actually implementing and using technologies and products as part of their normal activities. Kullanıcı yenilik, yenilik büyük bir ilgili olanlar aslında uygulama ve teknolojiler ve ürünler kullanarak, normal faaliyetlerinin bir parçası olarak yapılır. Sometimes user-innovators may become entrepreneurs , selling their product, they may choose to trade their innovation in exchange for other innovations, or they may be adopted by their suppliers. Bazen kullanıcı yenilikçi girişimciler, onların ürün satmak, isterlerse diğer yenilikleri karşılığında, ya da yenilik ticaret kendi tedarikçileri tarafından kabul edilebilir hale gelebilir. Nowadays, they may also choose to freely reveal their innovations, using methods like open source . Günümüzde, aynı zamanda özgürce yenilikleri ortaya çıkarmak için, açık kaynak gibi yöntemleri kullanarak seçebilirsiniz. In such networks of innovation the users or communities of users can further develop technologies and reinvent their social meaning. [ 6 ] Kullanıcı ya da kullanıcı topluluklar yenilik gibi ağlarda daha teknolojileri geliştirmek ve toplumsal anlamı yeniden icat. 6 Whether innovation is mainly supply-pushed (based on new technological possibilities) or demand-led (based on social needs and market requirements) has been a hotly debated topic. İster yenilik esas kaynağı olan-itti (yeni teknolojik olanakları) veya isteğe göre liderliğindeki (sosyal ihtiyaçları ve pazar gereksinimlerine göre) bir ateşli tartışılan konu olmuştur. Similarly, what exactly drives innovation in organizations and economies remains an open question. Benzer şekilde, tam olarak ne organizasyonlarda yenilik sürücüler ve ekonomilerinin açık bir soru kalır. More recent theoretical work moves beyond this simple dualistic problem, and through empirical work shows that innovation does not just happen within the industrial supply-side, or as a result of the articulation of user demand, but through a complex set of processes that links many different players together – not only developers and users, but a wide variety of intermediary organisations such as consultancies, standards bodies etc. Work on social networks suggests that much of the most successful innovation occurs at the boundaries of organisations and industries where the problems and needs of users, and the potential of technologies can be linked together in a creative process that challenges both. Bu basit dualistic sorunun ötesinde oku son teorik çalışma hamle ve ampirik çalışma sayesinde bu yenilik sadece sanayi arz veya kullanıcı talebi eklem bir sonucu olarak içinde olmaz ama süreçlerin bir karmaşık bağlantılar aracılığıyla birçok gösterir farklı oyuncular birlikte - sadece geliştiriciler ve kullanıcılar, ancak aracı kuruluşlar geniş bir yelpazede danışmanlık gibi standart kuruluşları sosyal ağlarda vb İş bu kadar en başarılı yenilik örgütleri ve sanayi sınırlarında meydana öneriyor nerede sorun ve ihtiyaçları kullanıcılar ve teknoloji potansiyelinin birlikte yaratıcı bir süreç, zorluklarla hem de bağlantılı olabilir. [ edit ] Value of experimentation in innovation Değiştir Değer deneme yeniliklerde When an innovative idea requires a new business model, or radically redesigns the delivery of value to focus on the customer, a real world experimentation approach increases the chances of market success. Zaman yenilikçi bir fikir veya yeni bir iş modeli gerektirir radikal müşteri, bir gerçek dünya deneme yaklaşımı odaklanmak için değeri teslim redesigns başarı pazar şansını artırır. New business models and customer experiences can't be tested through traditional market research methods. Yeni iş modelleri ve müşteri deneyimleri geleneksel pazar araştırma yöntemleri ile test edilemez. Pilot programs for new innovations set the path in stone too early thus increasing the costs of failure. Yenilikleri için pilot programlar çok erken dolayısıyla başarısızlık maliyetleri artan taş yolu ayarlayın. On the other hand, the good news is that recent years have seen considerable progress in identifying important key factors/principles or variables that affect the probability of success in innovation. Diğer taraftan, iyi haber, son yıllarda bu yenilik başarı ihtimali etkileyen önemli olan temel faktörleri belirlemek önemli ilerleme / ilkeleri veya değişkenleri gördüğünüzdür. Of course, building successful businesses is such a complicated process, involving subtle interdependencies among so many variables in dynamic systems, that it is unlikely to ever be made perfectly predictable. Elbette, başarılı işletmeler bina gibi karmaşık bir süreç, dinamik sistemlerde çok değişkenler arasındaki ince bağımlılığını içeren, bunun şimdiye kadar yapılmış olmak için mükemmel bir tahmin olasılığı vardır. But the more business can master the variables and experiment, the more they will be able to create new companies, products, processes and services that achieve what they hope to achieve. [ 7 ] Ama daha fazla iş, daha onlar yeni şirket, ürün, süreç ve hizmetler ki ulaşmak için umut yaratmak elde edebilecektir değişkenler ve deneme ana olabilir. 7 Dengesiz scales.svg An editor has expressed a concern that this article lends undue weight to certain ideas relative to the article as a whole . Bir editör bir endişe bu makalede bazı fikirleri bir bütün olarak makalenin göreli için yersiz ağırlık ödünç dile getirdi. Please help to discuss and resolve the dispute before removing this message. (May 2009) Lütfen tartışmak için yardım ve bu mesaj. (Mayıs 2009) çıkarmadan önce anlaşmazlığı çözmek Stefan Thomke of Harvard Business School has written a definitive [ neutrality disputed ] book on the importance of experimentation. Experimentation Matters argues that every company's ability to innovate depends on a series of experiments or not, that help create new products and services or improve old ones. Stefan Thomke Harvard Business School'da ve kesin tartışmalı yazmıştır deneme önemi üzerinde kitap. Deneme Matters her şirketin yeteneği yenilik için bir dizi deney bağlıdır veya değil, yeni ürün ve hizmetler oluşturmak veya yardım savunuyor eskilerinin geliştirmek. That period between the earliest point in the design cycle and the final release should be filled with experimentation, failure, analysis, and yet another round of experimentation. Tasarım döngüsünde ilk nokta arasındaki dönemi ve son sürümü deney, arıza, analiz, ve deney henüz bir tur doldurulmalıdır. " Lather, rinse, repeat ," Thomke says. "Lather, durulama, tekrar," Thomke diyor. Unfortunately, uncertainty often causes the most able innovators to bypass the experimental stage. Ne yazık ki, belirsizlik çoğu deneysel aşamada atlamak için en güçlü yenilikçi neden olur. In his book, Thomke outlines six principles companies can follow to unlock their innovative potential. Adlı kitabında, Thomke altı ilkeleri şirketlerin yenilikçi potansiyelini takip edebilirsiniz özetliyor. 1. Anticipate and exploit early information through 'front-loaded' innovation processes 'Yoluyla önceden kestirin ve yararlanmak erken ön bilgi' yüklü yenilik süreçlerinin 2. Experiment frequently but do not overload your organization Deneme sık but don't aşırı kuruluşunuz 3. Integrate new and traditional technologies to unlock performance Entegre yeni ve geleneksel teknolojiler performans kilidini 4. Organize for rapid experimentation Organize hızlı deneme için 5. Fail early and often but avoid 'mistakes' Başarısız erken ve sık sık ama 'önlemek hatalar " 6. Manage projects as experiments. [ 8 ] Deneyleri yönetme projeleri. 8 Thomke further explores what would happen if the principles outlined above were used beyond the confines of the individual organization. Thomke daha eğer ilkeleri yukarıda özetlenen bireysel organizasyonun sınırlarının ötesinde kullanıldı ne olacağını araştırıyor. For instance, in the state of Rhode Island, innovators are collaboratively leveraging the state's compact geography, economic and demographic diversity and close-knit networks to quickly and cost-effectively test new business models through a real-world experimentation lab. [ citation needed ] Örneğin, Rhode Island eyaletinde, yenilikçi işbirliği devletin kompakt coğrafya, ekonomik ve demografik çeşitlilik ve yakın yararlanarak vardır örülmüş ağlara hızlı ve maliyet etkin bir gerçek dünya deney laboratuvarı sayesinde yeni iş modelleri test edin. Değiştir [ edit ] Diffusion of innovations Değiştir yeniliklerin yayılması InnovationLifeCycle.jpg Main article: Diffusion of innovations Ana madde: yeniliklerin yayılması Once innovation occurs, innovations may be spread from the innovator to other individuals and groups. Yenilik bir kez oluştuğunda, yenilikleri yenilikçi diğer bireyler ve gruplar yayıldı olabilir. This process has been proposed that the life cycle of innovations can be described using the ' s-curve ' or diffusion curve . Bu süreç, yeniliklerin yaşam döngüsü 's-eğrisi' ya da difüzyon eğri kullanılarak tanımlanabilir ileri sürülmüştür. The s-curve maps growth of revenue or productivity against time. S-gelir veya verimlilik eğrisi haritalar büyüme zamana karşı. In the early stage of a particular innovation, growth is relatively slow as the new product establishes itself. Belirli bir yenilik erken aşamada, büyüme nispeten yeni ürün olarak yavaş kendini kurar. At some point customers begin to demand and the product growth increases more rapidly. Bazı noktası müşteri ve ürün büyüme artışları daha hızlı talep başlar. New incremental innovations or changes to the product allow growth to continue. Yeni artımlı yenilikleri veya ürün değişiklikleri büyüme devam sağlar. Towards the end of its life cycle growth slows and may even begin to decline. Ömrü büyüme sonlarında yavaşlatır ve hatta azalmaya başlayabilir. In the later stages, no amount of new investment in that product will yield a normal rate of return. Sonraki aşamalarda, bu ürün yeni yatırım miktarı ne olursa getiri normal bir oran verecek. The s-curve derives from an assumption that new products are likely to have "product Life". S-eğrisi bir varsayım, yeni ürünler "ürün Yaşam" olması muhtemeldir türetilmiştir. ie a start-up phase, a rapid increase in revenue and eventual decline. bir başlangıç aşaması, gelir ve nihai düşüş hızlı bir artış kadar yani. In fact the great majority of innovations never get off the bottom of the curve, and never produce normal returns. Yeniliklerin büyük çoğunluğu eğrisinin altında kapalı asla Aslında ve normal döner üretmek asla. Innovative companies will typically be working on new innovations that will eventually replace older ones. Yenilikçi şirketler genellikle sonunda eskileride yerini alacak yeni yenilikler üzerinde çalışacağız. Successive s-curves will come along to replace older ones and continue to drive growth upwards. Ardışık s-eğrileri eskileride yerine birlikte gelecek ve büyüme yukarı götürmek devam ediyor. In the figure above the first curve shows a current technology. İlk eğri üzerinde rakam olarak güncel bir teknoloji gösterir. The second shows an emerging technology that current yields lower growth but will eventually overtake current technology and lead to even greater levels of growth. İkinci bir gelişmekte olan teknoloji, mevcut verimleri düşük büyüme ama sonunda mevcut teknoloji sollamak ve büyümenin daha büyük düzeyleri yol gösterir. The length of life will depend on many factors. Yaşam boyu birçok faktöre bağlıdır. [ edit ] Goals of innovation Değiştir yenilik Gol Programs of organizational innovation are typically tightly linked to organizational goals and objectives, to the business plan, and to market competitive positioning. Örgütsel yenilik Programları genellikle sıkı kuruluş amaçları ve hedefleri, iş planı için, ve bağlı rekabetçi konumlandırma piyasaya. For example, one driver for innovation programs in corporations is to achieve growth objectives. Örneğin, kurumlarda inovasyon programları için bir sürücü büyüme hedeflerine ulaşmaktır. As Davila et al. Olarak Davila ve ark. (2006) note, (2006) notu "Companies cannot grow through cost reduction and reengineering alone . . . Innovation is the key element in providing aggressive top-line growth, and for increasing bottom-line results" (p.6) "Şirketler maliyet azaltma ve yeniden yapılandırma ile tek başına büyümek değildir... Yenilik agresif üst satırı büyüme sağlanmasında temel unsur ve alt artırmak için satırı sonuç" (p.6) In general, business organisations spend a significant amount of their turnover on innovation ie making changes to their established products, processes and services. Genel olarak, iş örgütleri yenilik yani kendi kurulan ürün, süreç ve hizmetler değişiklik yapmadan kendi cirosunun önemli miktarda harcama. The amount of investment can vary from as low as a half a percent of turnover for organisations with a low rate of change to anything over twenty percent of turnover for organisations with a high rate of change. Yatırım miktarı düşük şey değişim oranı düşük bir yarım örgütleri için ciro yüzdesi olarak örgütleri için cirosunun yüzde yirmi üzerinde değişiklik yüksek bir oranı ile farklı olabilir. The average investment across all types of organizations is four percent. Ortalama yatırım genelinde kuruluşların her türlü dört yüzde. For an organisation with a turnover of say one billion currency units, this represents an investment of forty million units. Bir milyar para birimleri söylemek bir ciro ile bir örgüt için, bu forty milyon adet bir yatırımdır. This budget will typically be spread across various functions including marketing, product design, information systems, manufacturing systems and quality assurance. Bu bütçe, genellikle pazarlama, ürün tasarımı, bilgi sistemleri gibi çeşitli işlevleri arasında, yayılır üretim sistemleri ve kalite güvencesi. The investment may vary by industry and by market positioning. Yatırım endüstrisi tarafından değişebilir ve pazar konumlandırma tarafından. One survey [ citation needed ] across a large number of manufacturing and services organisations found, ranked in decreasing order of popularity, that systematic programs of organizational innovation are most frequently driven by: Bir anket değiştir imalat ve hizmet kuruluşları çok sayıda bulundu, popülerlik sırasına azaltılmasında, bu örgütsel yenilik sistematik programlar en sık ile tahrik sıralanır genelinde: 1. Improved quality Gelişmiş kalite 2. Creation of new markets Yeni pazarlar yaratılması 3. Extension of the product range Uzantısı ürün yelpazesi 4. Reduced labour costs İndirimli işgücü maliyeti 5. Improved production processes Gelişmiş üretim süreçleri 6. Reduced materials İndirimli malzemeleri 7. Reduced environmental damage İndirimli çevresel zararın 8. Replacement of products/services Ürünlerin değiştirilmesi / hizmet 9. Reduced energy consumption Az enerji tüketimi 10. Conformance to regulations Uygunluk düzenlemelerine These goals vary between improvements to products, processes and services and dispel a popular myth that innovation deals mainly with new product development. Bu hedeflere ürün, süreç ve hizmetler yenilik ve popüler bir miti ortadan kaldırmak arasında değişir, yeni ürün geliştirme ağırlıklı ile yenilik fırsatları. Most of the goals could apply to any organisation be it a manufacturing facility, marketing firm, hospital or local government. Gol çoğu herhangi bir organizasyon için bir üretim tesisi, pazarlama şirketi, hastane veya yerel yönetim olarak geçerli olabilir. [ edit ] Failure of innovation Değiştir yenilik Failure Research findings vary, ranging from fifty to ninety percent of innovation projects judged to have made little or no contribution to organizational goals. Araştırma bulguları, elli yenilik projeleri değerlendirilecektir yüzde doksanı kadar kuruluş amaçları katkısı az veya hiç yapmış kadar değişir. One survey regarding product innovation quotes that out of three thousand ideas for new products, only one becomes a success in the marketplace. [ citation needed ] Failure is an inevitable part of the innovation process, and most successful organisations factor in an appropriate level of risk. Bir anket ile ilgili ürün yenilikleri, tırnak, yeni ürünler için dışarı üç bin fikir, yalnızca bir pazarda başarılı olur. Değiştir Başarısızlık inovasyon sürecinin kaçınılmaz bir parçası ve en başarılı kuruluşlar risk faktör uygun bir düzeyde olduğunu . Perhaps it is because all organisations experience failure that many choose not to monitor the level of failure very closely. Çünkü tüm kuruluşların deneyimi başarısızlık, birçok çok yakından başarısızlık seviyesini izlemek için tercih Belki de öyle. The impact of failure goes beyond the simple loss of investment. Başarısızlık etkisi yatırım basit kaybı ötesine geçer. Failure can also lead to loss of morale among employees, an increase in cynicism and even higher resistance to change in the future. Başarısızlık da çalışanlar arasında moral kaybına yol açabilir, kinik bir artış ve daha yüksek direnç gelecekte değiştirmek için. Innovations that fail are often potentially good ideas but have been rejected or postponed due to budgetary constraints, lack of skills or poor fit with current goals. Yenilikler fakat çoğu potansiyel iyi fikirler başarısız reddedilen veya bütçe kısıtlamaları, beceri ya da yoksul uygun olmaması, mevcut hedefleri nedeniyle erteledi. Failures should be identified and screened out as early in the process as possible. Hataları tespit edilmeli ve mümkün olduğunca sürecinin başında olarak dışarı tarandı. Early screening avoids unsuitable ideas devouring scarce resources that are needed to progress more beneficial ones. Erken tarama uygun olmayan fikirleri daha faydalı olanları ilerleme için gerekli kıt kaynakların yiyor önler. Organizations can learn how to avoid failure when it is openly discussed and debated. Organizasyonlar nasıl başarısızlık zaman açıkça tartışıldı önlemek ve tartışılan öğrenebilirsiniz. The lessons learned from failure often reside longer in the organisational consciousness than lessons learned from success. Ders başarısızlığı çoğu artık ders başarı öğrendiğim daha örgütsel bilinç içinde ikamet öğrendi. While learning is important, high failure rates throughout the innovation process are wasteful and a threat to the organisation's future. Ve örgütün geleceği için bir tehdit savurgan olurken öğrenme sürecinde önemli yenilik, yüksek başarısızlık oranları. The causes of failure have been widely researched and can vary considerably. Başarısızlık nedenleri yaygın ve araştırma edilmiştir ölçüde değişebilir. Some causes will be external to the organisation and outside its influence of control. Bazı nedenleri organizasyonu ve kontrol etkisini dışında dış olacaktır. Others will be internal and ultimately within the control of the organisation. Başkaları ve kuruluşun kontrolü sonunda içinde iç olacaktır. Internal causes of failure can be divided into causes associated with the cultural infrastructure and causes associated with the innovation process itself. Iç başarısızlık nedenleri kültürel altyapı ile ilgili ayrılabilir ve neden inovasyon sürecinin kendisi ile ilgili neden olur. Failure in the cultural infrastructure varies between organizations but the following are common across all organisations at some stage in their life cycle (O'Sullivan, 2002): Kültürel altyapı Başarısızlık kuruluşları arasında ancak aşağıdaki genelinde kendi yaşam döngüsü (O'Sullivan, 2002) bazı aşamada tüm kuruluşların ortak olan değişir: 1. Poor Leadership Yoksul Liderlik 2. Poor Organization Yoksul Organizasyon 3. Poor Communication Yoksul İletişim 4. Poor Empowerment Yoksul Güçlendirme 5. Poor Knowledge Management Yoksul Bilgi Yönetimi Common causes of failure within the innovation process in most organisations can be distilled into five types: En kuruluşlarında inovasyon sürecinde başarısızlık yaygın nedenleri beş tip olarak distile olabilir: 1. Poor goal definition Kötü hedef tanımı 2. Poor alignment of actions to goals Gol için eylemler zayıf uyum 3. Poor participation in teams Takım halinde Poor katılım 4. Poor monitoring of results Sonuç Poor izleme 5. Poor communication and access to information Zayıf iletişim ve bilgiye erişim Effective goal definition requires that organisations state explicitly what their goals are in terms understandable to everyone involved in the innovation process. Etkili hedef tanımı kuruluşlar açıkça ne kendi hedefleri açısından herkes inovasyon sürecine dahil için anlaşılabilir bulunmaktadır devlet gerektirir. This often involves stating goals in a number of ways. Bu genellikle bir kaç yolu da belirten gol içerir. Effective alignment of actions to goals should link explicit actions such as ideas and projects to specific goals. Gol için eylemler etkili uyum fikir ve belirli hedefler projeleri gibi açık eylemleri bağlanmalıdır. It also implies effective management of action portfolios. Ayrıca eylem portföylerinin etkin yönetimi ima eder. Participation in teams refers to the behaviour of individuals in and of teams, and each individual should have an explicitly allocated responsibility regarding their role in goals and actions and the payment and rewards systems that link them to goal attainment. Takım halinde katılım ve takım bireylerin davranışları ve gelir her açıkça tahsis sorumluluk bu hedefe ulaşma onları bağlantı hedefleri ve eylem ve ödeme sistemleri ve senin kendi rolüyle ilgili olmalıdır. Finally, effective monitoring of results requires the monitoring of all goals, actions and teams involved in the innovation process. Son olarak, sonuçların etkin izleme tüm golleri, eylemler ve takım yenilik süreçte yer alan izleme gerektirir. Innovation can fail if seen as an organisational process whose success stems from a mechanistic approach ie 'pull lever obtain result'. Eğer örgütsel bir süreç olarak başarılı olan görülme Yenilik başarısız bir mekanistik yaklaşım yani 'kaynaklanıyor kolu sonucu' elde çekin. While 'driving' change has an emphasis on control, enforcement and structure it is only a partial truth in achieving innovation. 'Sürüş sırasında' değişim kontrolü bir vurgu, icra ve yapısı sadece yenilik ulaşmada kısmi bir gerçek vardır. Organisational gatekeepers frame the organisational environment that "Enables" innovation; however innovation is "Enacted" – recognised, developed, applied and adopted – through individuals. Örgütsel gatekeepers ki "olanak" yenilik örgütsel çevre kare ancak yenilik "yürürlüğe" -, tanınan, gelişmiş uygulamalı ve kabul - bireyler geçer. Individuals are the 'atom' of the organisation close to the minutiae of daily activities. Bireyler günlük faaliyetlerinin önemsiz ayrıntılar için örgüt yakın 'atom' vardır. Within individuals gritty appreciation of the small detail combines with a sense of desired organisational objectives to deliver (and innovate for) a product/service offer. Küçük detay bireylerin içinde cesur takdir istenen örgütsel hedefleri anlayışı ile sunmak için (ve) bir ürün / hizmet sunuyoruz yenilik birleştirir. From this perspective innovation succeeds from strategic structures that engage the individual to the organisation's benefit. Bu açıdan bakıldığında yenilik Gönderen stratejik yapılardan bu örgütün yararı için bireysel meşgul başarılı. Innovation pivots on intrinsically motivated individuals, within a supportive culture, informed by a broad sense of the future. Destekleyici bir kültürün içinde özünde motivasyon üzerinde Yenilik pivotlar, geleceğin bir geniş anlamıyla bilgilendirilmiş. Innovation, implies change, and can be counter to an organisation's orthodoxy. Yenilik, ve değişim ima edebilen bir örgütün ortodoks karşı olmak. Space for fair hearing of innovative ideas is required to balance the potential autoimmune exclusion that quells an infant innovative culture. Uzay yenilikçi fikirlerin adil duruşma için bir bebek yenilikçi kültür quells potansiyel otoimmün dışlama dengesi için gereklidir. [ edit ] Measures of innovation Değiştir yenilik Ölçüleri There are two fundamentally different types of measures for innovation: the organizational level and the political level. Orada yenilik için tedbirler iki temelde farklı türleri: örgütsel düzeyi ve siyasi düzeyde bulunmaktadır. The measure of innovation at the organizational level relates to individuals, team-level assessments, private companies from the smallest to the largest. Örgütsel düzeyde inovasyon ölçmek bireyler için, en küçükten en büyük takım düzeyinde değerlendirmeler, özel şirketler ilgilidir. Measure of innovation for organizations can be conducted by surveys, workshops, consultants or internal benchmarking. Organizasyonlar için yenilik Tedbir araştırmalar, atölye çalışmaları, danışmanları veya iç karşılaştırarak yapılır. There is today no established general way to measure organizational innovation. Bugün hiçbir örgütsel yeniliği ölçmek için genel yolu kurulmuştur. Corporate measurements are generally structured around balanced scorecards which cover several aspects of innovation such as business measures related to finances, innovation process efficiency, employees' contribution and motivation, as well benefits for customers. Kurumsal ölçümleri genellikle hangi iş gibi yeniliklerin birçok yönleri ile ele dengeli sayı kartları etrafında maliyesi ile ilgili tedbirler yapılandırılmıştır, inovasyon sürecinin verimliliği, çalışanların katkı ve motivasyon, hem avantajları müşterileri için. Measured values will vary widely between businesses, covering for example new product revenue, spending in R&D, time to market, customer and employee perception & satisfaction, number of patents, additional sales resulting from past innovations. Ölçüm değerleri çok işletmeler arasında kapsayan örneğin, AR-GE, pazar, müşteri ve çalışan memnuniyeti ve algı, patent sayısı için zaman harcama, ek satış son yenilikler sonucunda yeni bir ürün gelir değişir. For the political level, measures of innovation are more focussing on a country or region competitive advantage through innovation. Siyasi düzeyde için, yenilik tedbirler daha bir ülke veya bölgeye rekabet avantajı yenilik yoluyla odaklama vardır. In this context, organizational capabilities can be evaluated through various evaluation frameworks, such as those of the European Foundation for Quality Management. Bu bağlamda, örgütsel yetenekleri olan Avrupa Kalite Yönetimi Vakfı gibi çeşitli değerlendirme çerçeveler aracılığıyla değerlendirilebilir. The OECD Oslo Manual (1995) suggests standard guidelines on measuring technological product and process innovation. OECD Oslo Kılavuzu (1995), teknolojik ürün ve süreç yeniliği ölçüm standart kurallar önerir. Some people consider the Oslo Manual complementary to the Frascati Manual from 1963. Bazı insanlar Oslo Kılavuzu Frascati Kılavuzu için 1963 tamamlayıcı düşünün. The new Oslo manual from 2005 takes a wider perspective to innovation, and includes marketing and organizational innovation. Yeni Oslo 2005 kılavuzu, yeniliklere daha geniş bir perspektif alır ve pazarlama ve örgütsel yenilik içerir. These standards are used for example in the European Community Innovation Surveys . Bu standartlar Avrupa Topluluğu İnovasyon Araştırmaları örneğin kullanılır. Other ways of measuring innovation have traditionally been expenditure, for example, investment in R&D (Research and Development) as percentage of GNP (Gross National Product). Yenilik ölçmenin başka yolları geleneksel olarak harcama varsa, örneğin, Ar-Ge yatırım (Araştırma ve Geliştirme) GSMH (Gayri Safi Milli Hasıla) yüzdesi olarak. Whether this is a good measurement of Innovation has been widely discussed and the Oslo Manual has incorporated some of the critique against earlier methods of measuring. İster bu Yenilik yaygın ve tartışıldı Oslo Kılavuzu bazı ölçme önceki yöntemleri karşı eleştirinin yer vermiş iyi bir ölçüm olduğunu. This being said, the traditional methods of measuring still inform many policy decisions. Bu, söyleniyor hala birçok ilke kararları bilgilendirmek ölçüm geleneksel yöntemleri. The EU Lisbon Strategy has set as a goal that their average expenditure on R&D should be 3 % of GNP. AB Lizbon Stratejisi, bir hedefe R & D bunların ortalama harcamaları GSMH'nın% 3 olmalıdır olarak belirledi. The Oslo Manual is focused on North America, Europe, and other rich economies. Oslo Kılavuzu Kuzey Amerika, Avrupa ve diğer zengin ekonomileri üzerine odaklanmıştır. In 2001 for Latin America and the Caribbean countries it was created the Bogota Manual 2001 Latin Amerika ve Bogota Manuel oluşturulan Karayip ülkelerine yönelik olarak Many scholars claim that there is a great bias towards the "science and technology mode" (S&T-mode or STI-mode), while the "learning by doing, using and interacting mode" (DUI-mode) is widely ignored. Ise "yaparak, kullanarak öğrenme ve etkileşim modu" (DUI modu) yaygın olarak yok sayılır Birçok bilim ki "bilim ve teknoloji modu karşı büyük bir önyargı" (S & T, mod veya STI-mod), iddia ediyorlar. For an example, that means you can have the better high tech or software, but there are also crucial learning tasks important for innovation. Bir Örneğin, size daha yüksek teknoloji veya yazılım olabilir, ama anlamına gelir ayrıca önemli öğrenme görevleri yenilik için önemlidir. But these measurements and research are rarely done. Ancak bu ölçümler ve araştırma nadiren yapılır. A common industry view (unsupported by empirical evidence) is that comparative cost-effectiveness research (CER) is a form of price control which, by reducing returns to industry, limits R&D expenditure, stifles future innovation and compromises new products access to markets. [ 9 ] Some academics claim the CER is a valuable value-based measure of innovation which accords truly significant advances in therapy (those that provide 'health gain') higher prices than free market mechanisms. [ 10 ] Such value-based pricing has been viewed as a means of indicating to industry the type of innovation that should be rewarded from the public purse. [ 11 ] The Australian academic Thomas Alured Faunce has developed the case that national comparative cost-effectiveness assessment systems should be viewed as measuring 'health innovation' as an evidence-based concept distinct from valuing innovation through the operation of competitive markets (a method which requires strong anti-trust laws to be effective) on the basis that both methods of assessing innovation in pharmaceuticals are mentioned in annex 2C.1 of the AUSFTA . [ 12 ] [ 13 ] Ortak bir endüstri görünümü (ampirik kanıtlarla) desteklenmeyen bir karşılaştırmalı maliyet-etkililik araştırma (CER) fiyat kontrolü olan, sanayi döner azaltılması, Ar-Ge harcamaları sınırları bir form, gelecek yenilik stifles ve pazarlara yeni ürünler erişim uzlaşma olduğu bir. [ 9] Bazı akademisyenler CER iddia değerli bir değerdir-yenilik ölçmek tabanlı tedavinin gerçekten önemli gelişmeler (o da 'sağlık kazanç sağlamak') serbest piyasa mekanizmalarının daha yüksek fiyatlar. 10 Bu değere dayalı fiyatlandırma incelendi olan anlaşmalarını sanayi yenilik bu devlet hazinesi dan ödüllendirilmesi gerektiğini tipini gösteren bir aracı olarak. 11 Avustralya akademik Thomas Alured Faunce durumda ulusal karşılaştırmalı maliyet-etkililik değerlendirme ölçüm sistemleri 'sağlık yenilik' olarak görülmesi gerektiğini geliştirmiştir bir delil olarak tabanlı kavramı farklı rekabetçi piyasaların çalışması yoluyla yenilik değer vermek dan (bir yöntem olan) temelinde bu ilaç yeniliklerin değerlendirilmesi her iki yöntem Ek 2C.1 belirtilen üzerinde güçlü anti-tröst yasaları etkili olduğu gerektirir AUSFTA. 12 13 [ edit ] Global Innovation Index Değiştir Küresel İnovasyon Endeksi Main article: Global Innovation Index Ana madde: Küresel İnovasyon Endeksi The Global Innovation Index is a global index measuring the level of innovation of a country, produced jointly by The Boston Consulting Group (BCG), the National Association of Manufacturers (NAM), and The Manufacturing Institute (MI), the NAM's nonpartisan research affiliate. Küresel İnovasyon Endeksi küresel bir kütüğü bir ülkenin yenilik düzeyi, ortaklaşa Boston Consulting Group (BCG) tarafından üretilen ölçüm olduğunu, Ulusal İmalatçıları Derneği (NAM), ve Üretim Enstitüsü (MI), NAM's tarafsız araştırma bağlı . NAM describes it as the "largest and most comprehensive global index of its kind". [ 14 ] NAM türünün "ve en kapsamlı en büyük küresel kütüğü" olarak tanımlar. 14 The International Innovation Index is part of a large research study that looked at both the business outcomes of innovation and government's ability to encourage and support innovation through public policy. Uluslararası İnovasyon Endeksi, yeniliklere her iş sonuçları ve hükümet yeteneğini teşvik etmek ve kamu politikası yoluyla yenilik destek baktı büyük bir araştırma parçasıdır. The study comprised a survey of more than 1,000 senior executives from NAM member companies across all industries; in-depth interviews with 30 of the executives; and a comparison of the "innovation friendliness" of 110 countries and all 50 US states. Çalışma NAM üyesi firmalar tüm branşlardaki 1.000 'den fazla üst düzey yöneticilerinden oluşan bir anket, tüm 50 ABD eyaletinden 30 Yöneticiler ile derinlemesine görüşme ve 110 ülke "inovasyon dostu" bir karşılaştırma ve. The findings are published in the report, "The Innovation Imperative in Manufacturing: How the United States Can Restore Its Edge." [ 15 ] Bulgular raporda yayınlanan, "İnovasyon Imperative İmalat: Nasıl Amerika Birleşik Devletleri kenarından geri yükleyebilirsiniz." 15 The report discusses not only country performance but also what companies are doing and should be doing to spur innovation. Rapor aynı zamanda şirketlerin neler yaptığını ve sadece ülke performans tartışır yeniliği teşvik için ne yapıyor olmalıdır. It looks at new policy indicators for innovation, including tax incentives and policies for immigration , education and intellectual property . Bu kamera için yeni politika göstergeleri olarak, vergi teşvikleri ve göç politikaları, eğitim ve fikri mülkiyet gibi görünüyor. The latest index was published in March 2009. [ 16 ] To rank the countries, the study measured both innovation inputs and outputs. Son endeksi Mart 2009 yılında yayınlanmıştır. 16 ülkeler sıralaması için, çalışmada her iki yenilik giriş ve çıkışları ölçüldü. Innovation inputs included government and fiscal policy , education policy and the innovation environment. Yenilik girişleri hükümet ve maliye politikası, eğitim politikası ve yenilik çevre dahil. Outputs included patents , technology transfer , and other R&D results; business performance, such as labor productivity and total shareholder returns; and the impact of innovation on business migration and economic growth . Çıkışları patent, teknoloji transferi ve diğer Ar-Ge sonuçları; iş performans, emek verimliliği ve toplam hissedar döner gibi yer ve iş göç ve ekonomik büyüme üzerinde yenilik etkisi. The following is a list of the twenty largest countries (as measured by GDP ) by the International Innovation Index: Aşağıdaki yirmi büyük ülkelerin listesi (as GSYİH ile) Uluslararası Yenilikçilik Endeksi tarafından ölçülen: olduğunu Rank Rank ↓ Country Ülke ↓ Overall Toplam ↓ Innovation Inputs Yenilik Girişleri ↓ Innovation Performance İnovasyon Performansı ↓ 1 1 South Korea Güney Kore 2.26 2,26 1.75 1,75 2.55 2,55 2 2 United States Amerika Birleşik Devletleri 1.80 1,80 1.28 1,28 2.16 2,16 3 3 Japan Japonya 1.79 1,79 1.16 1,16 2.25 2,25 4 4 Sweden İsveç 1.64 1,64 1.25 1,25 1.88 1,88 5 5 Netherlands Hollanda 1.55 1,55 1.40 1,40 1.55 1,55 6 6 Canada Kanada 1.42 1,42 1.39 1,39 1.32 1,32 7 7 United Kingdom Birleşik Krallık 1.42 1,42 1.33 1,33 1.37 1,37 8 8 Germany Almanya 1.12 1,12 1.05 1,05 1.09 1,09 9 9 France Fransa 1.12 1,12 1.17 1,17 0.96 0,96 10 10 Australia Avustralya 1.02 1,02 0.89 0,89 1.05 1,05 11 11 Spain İspanya 0.93 0,93 0.83 0,83 0.95 0,95 12 12 Belgium Belçika 0.86 0,86 0.85 0,85 0.79 0,79 13 13 China Çin 0.73 0,73 0.07 0,07 1.32 1,32 14 14 Italy İtalya 0.21 0,21 0.16 0,16 0.24 0,24 15 15 India Hindistan 0.06 0,06 0.14 0,14 -0.02 -0,02 16 16 Russia Rusya -0.09 -0,09 -0.02 -0,02 -0.16 -0,16 17 17 Mexico Meksika -0.16 -0,16 0.11 0,11 -0.42 -0,42 18 18 Turkey Türkiye -0.21 -0,21 0.15 0,15 -0.55 -0,55 19 19 Indonesia Endonezya -0.57 -0,57 -0.63 -0,63 -0.46 -0,46 20 20 Brazil Brezilya -0.59 -0,59 -0.62 -0,62 -0.51 -0,51 [ edit ] Public awareness Değiştir kamu bilinci Public awareness of innovation is an important part of the innovation process. Yenilik inovasyon sürecinin önemli bir parçasıdır Kamu bilinci. This is further discussed in the emerging fields of innovation journalism and innovation communication . Bu daha fazla yenilik gazetecilik ve yenilik iletişim ortaya çıkan alanlarında tartışılmaktadır. [ edit ] See also Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız * Commercial Operations Management Ticari Operasyon Yönetimi * Creative destruction Yaratıcı yıkım * Creative problem solving Yaratıcı problem çözme * Theories of technology Teknoloji Teorileri * Deployment Dağıtım * Diffusion (anthropology) Difüzyon (antropoloji) * Ecoinnovation Ecoinnovation * Emerging technologies Gelişen teknolojiler * List of emerging technologies Gelişen teknolojiler listesi * Hype cycle Hype döngüsü * Individual capital Bireysel sermaye * Induced innovation Induced yenilik * Information revolution Bilgi devrimi * Ingenuity Marifet * Invention Buluş * Innovation Economics Yenilik Ekonomisi * Innovation Saturation Yenilik Doygunluk * Innovation system Yenilik sistemi * International Innovation Index Uluslararası İnovasyon Endeksi * Knowledge economy Bilgi ekonomisi * Open Innovation Yeniliklere Açık * Patent Patent * Public domain Kamu malı * Research Araştırmak * Technological innovation system Teknolojik yenilik sistemi * Timeline of historic inventions Zaman çizelgesi tarihi ve buluşlar * Toolkits for User Innovation Kullanıcı Innovation Araçlar * User innovation Kullanıcı yenilik * Value network Fiyat ağ [ edit ] References Değiştir Referanslar Kırmızı renkli soru mark.svg ile Metin belge This article includes a list of references or external links , but its sources remain unclear because it has insufficient inline citations . Bu makalede, ancak kaynakları henüz belli değil, çünkü yetersiz olan satıriçi alıntılar referansları veya dış bağlantılar ve bir listesini içerir. Please help to improve this article by introducing more precise citations where appropriate . (May 2009) Lütfen daha kesin alıntıları uygun. (Mayıs 2009) getirerek bu makalenin geliştirmemize yardımcı * Barras, R. (1984). Barras, R. (1984). "Towards a theory of innovation in services". Research Policy 15 : 161–73. "Hizmetler yeniliklerin bir kuram Doğru". Araştırma Politikası 15: 161-73. * Byrd, Jacqueline (2003). The Innovation Equation – Building Creativity & Risk Taking in your Organization . Byrd, Jacqueline (2003). Yenilik Denklemi - İnşaat Yaratıcılık ve Risk kuruluşunuzdaki almak. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass/Pfeiffer – Aprint. ISBN 0-7879-6250-3 . San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass/Pfeiffer - Aprint 0-7879-6250-3. ISBN. * Cabral, Regis (1998). Cabral, Regis (1998). "Refining the Cabral-Dahab Science Park Management Paradigm". Int. "Rafineri Cabral-Dahab Science Park Management Paradigm". Int. J. Technology Management 16 (8): 813–818. doi : 10.1504/IJTM.1998.002694 . J. Teknoloji Yönetimi 16 (8): 813-818. DOI: 10.1504/IJTM.1998.002694. . . * Cabral, Regis (2003). Cabral, Regis (2003). "Development, Science and". "Kalkınma, Bilim ve". in Heilbron, J.. The Oxford Companion to The History of Modern Science . Heilbron, J. içinde. Oxford Companion Modern Bilim Tarihine. New York: Oxford University Press. New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 205–207. pp. 205-207. * Chakravorti, Bhaskar (2003). The Slow Pace of Fast Change: Bringing Innovations to Market in a Connected World . Chakravorti, Bhaskar (2003). Yavaşlığı Hızlı Change: Bağlı Dünya Piyasa için getirmek Yenilikler. Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press. Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press. * Chesbrough, Henry William (2003). Open Innovation: The New Imperative for Creating and Profiting from Technology . Chesbrough, Henry William (2003). Açık Yenilikçilik: Yeni Imperative oluşturma ve Teknoloji kazanç için. Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press.. ISBN 1-57851-837-7 . Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press .. ISBN 1-57851-837-7. * Christensen, Clayton M. (1997). The Innovator's Dilemma . Christensen, Clayton M. (1997). Yenilikçisi's Dilemma. Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press. ISBN 0-06-052199-6 . Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press. 0-06-052199-6 ISBN. * Christensen, Clayton M. (2002). Christensen, Clayton M. (2002). "The Rules of Innovation". Technology Review 105 (5): 32–38. "Rules of Innovation". Technology Review 105 (5): 32-38. * Davila, Tony; Marc J. Epstein and Robert Shelton (2006). Making Innovation Work: How to Manage It, Measure It, and Profit from It . Davila, Tony; Marc J. Epstein ve Robert Shelton (2006). Making Innovation Work: Nasıl, ölçünüz onu yönetmek ve ondan Kar. Upper Saddle River: Wharton School Publishing. ISBN 0-13-149786-3 . Upper Saddle River: Wharton School Publishing. 0-13-149786-3 ISBN. * Dosi, Giovanni (1982). Dosi, Giovanni (1982). "Technological paradigms and technological trajectories". Research Policy 11 (3): 147–162. "Teknolojik paradigmaları ve teknolojik yörünge". Araştırma Politikası 11 (3): 147-162. * Ettlie, John E. (2006). Managing Innovation (2nd ed.). Ettlie, John E. (2006). İnovasyon Yönetimi (2nd ed.). Butterworth-Heineman, an imprint of Elsevier. ISBN 0-7506-7895-X . Butterworth-Heineman, Elsevier bir dizi. 0 ISBN-7506-7895-X. * Evangelista, Rinaldo (2000). Evangelista, Rinaldo (2000). "Sectoral patterns of technological change in services, economics of innovation". Economics of Innovation and New Technology 9 : 183–221. doi : 10.1080/10438590000000008 . Hizmetlerinde teknolojik değişim "Sektörel kalıpları, inovasyon ekonomisi". Ekonomi Yenilikler ve Yeni Teknoloji 9: 183-221. DOI: 10.1080/10438590000000008. * Fagerberg, Jan (2004). Fagerberg, Jan (2004). "Innovation: A Guide to the Literature". "İnovasyon: A Guide Edebiyatına Giriş". in Fagerberg, Jan, David C. Mowery and Richard R. Nelson. The Oxford Handbook of Innovations . Fagerberg, Jan, David C. Mowery ve Richard R. Nelson. Oxford Handbook Innovations. Oxford University Press. Oxford University Press. pp. 1–26. ISBN 0-19-926455-4 . pp. 1-26. 0-19-926455-4 ISBN. * Freeman, Chris (1984). Freeman, Chris (1984). "Prometheus Unbound". Futures 16 (5): 494–507.. doi : 10.1016/0016-3287(84)90080-6 . "Prometheus Unbound". Futures 16 (5): 494-507 .. DOI: 10.1016/0016-3287 (84) 90080-6. * Freeman, Chris (1982). The Economics of Industrial Innovation . Freeman, Chris (1982). Ekonomi Sanayi Yenilik. Frances Pinter, London. Frances Pinter, London. * Hesselbein, Frances, Marshall Goldsmith, and Iain Sommerville, ed (2002). Leading for Innovation: And organizing for results . Hesselbein, Frances, Marshall Goldsmith, ve Iain Sommerville, (2002) ed. Leading Innovation: Ve sonuç için düzenliyor. Jossey-Bass. ISBN 0–7879–5359–8 . Jossey-Bass 0-7879-5359-8. ISBN. * Hitcher, Waldo (2006). Innovation Paradigm Replaced . Otostopçu, Waldo (2006). Yenilik Paradigm Değişti. Wiley. Wiley. * Luecke, Richard; Ralph Katz (2003). Managing Creativity and Innovation . Luecke, Richard; Ralph Katz (2003). Yönetme Yaratıcılık ve İnovasyon. Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press. ISBN 1-59139-112-1 . Boston, MA: Harvard Business School Press. 1-59139-112-1 ISBN. * Mansfield, Edwin (1985). Mansfield, Edwin (1985). "How Rapidly Does New Industrial Technology Leak Out?". Journal of Industrial Economics 34 (2): 217–223.. doi : 10.2307/2098683 . "Nasıl hızla Yeni Endüstriyel Teknoloji Kaçak Out?". Journal of Industrial Economics 34 (2): mu 217-223 .. DOI: 10.2307/2098683. * Miles, Ian (2000). Miles, Ian (2000). "Services Innovation: Coming of Age in the Knowledge Based Economy". International Journal of Innovation Management 14 (4): 371–389.. doi : 10.1016/S1363-9196(00)00020-2 . "Hizmetler Yenilik: Çağın Bilgi geliyorsun Ekonomi". International Journal of Innovation Management 14 (4): 371-389 geçerli .. DOI: 10.1016/S1363-9196 (00) 00020-2. * Miles, Ian (2004). Miles, Ian (2004). "Innovation in Services". "Yenilik Hizmetleri". in Fagerberg, Jan, David C. Mowery and Richard R. Nelson. The Oxford Handbook of Innovations . Fagerberg, Jan, David C. Mowery ve Richard R. Nelson. Oxford Handbook Innovations. Oxford University Press. Oxford University Press. pp. 433–458. ISBN 0–19–926455–4 . pp. 433-458. 0-19-926455-4 ISBN. * Nelson, Richard; Winter, S (1977). Nelson, Richard; Kış, S (1977). "In search of a useful theory of Innovation". Research Policy 6 (1): 36–76. doi : 10.1016/0048-7333(77)90029-4 . "Yenilik yararlı bir teori arayışı içinde. Araştırma Politikası 6 (1): 36-76. DOI: 10.1016/0048-7333 (77) 90029-4. * OECD The Measurement of Scientific and Technological Activities. OECD Ölçüm Bilimsel ve Teknolojik Faaliyetlerin. Proposed Guidelines for Collecting and Interpreting Technological Innovation Data. Toplama ve Teknolojik İnovasyon Veri Yorumlamak için Önerilen Rehberi. Oslo Manual. 2nd edition, DSTI, OECD / European Commission Eurostat, Paris 31 Dec 1995. Oslo Kılavuzu. 2nd edition, DSTI, OECD / Avrupa Komisyonu Eurostat, Paris'te 31 Aralık 1995. * O'Sullivan, David (2002). O'Sullivan, David (2002). "Framework for Managing Development in the Networked Organisations". Journal of Computers in Industry (Elsevier Science Publishers BV) 47 (1): 77–88. doi : 10.1016/S0166-3615(01)00135-X . ISSN 0166–3615 . "Çerçeve yönetme Kalkınma Ağ kuruluşlarında". Dergisi Bilgisayar Sanayi ve (Elsevier Science Publishers BV) 47 (1): 77-88. 0.166-3.615 DOI: 10.1016/S0166-3615 (01) 00135-X. ISSN. * Rogers, Everett M. (1962). Diffusion of Innovation . Rogers, Everett M. (1962). Yenilik difüzyonu. New York, NY: Free Press. New York, NY: Free Press. * Rosenberg, Nathan (1975). Perspectives on Technology . Rosenberg, Nathan (1975). Perspektifler Teknolojisi. Cambridge, London and NY: Cambridge University Press. Cambridge, Londra ve NY: Cambridge University Press. * Sarkar, Soumodip (2007). Innovation, Market Archetypes and Outcome- An Integrated Framework . Sarkar, Soumodip (2007). Yenilik, Pazar Archetypes ve Sonuç-Entegre Çerçeve. Springer Verlag. ISBN 379081945X . Springer Verlag. 379081945X ISBN. * Schumpeter, Joseph (1934). The Theory of Economic Development . Schumpeter, Joseph (1934). Teorisi Ekonomik Kalkınma. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. * Scotchmer, Suzanne (2004). Innovation and Incentives . Scotchmer, Suzanne (2004). Yenilik ve Teşvikler. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. * Silvestre, Bruno dos Santos; Dalcol, Paulo Roberto Tavares. Silvestre, Bruno dos Santos; Dalcol Paulo Roberto Tavares. "Geographical proximity and innovation: Evidences from the Campos Basin oil & gas industrial agglomeration—Brazil". Technovation ( Elsevier ) 29 (8): 546–561. doi : 10.1016/j.technovation.2009.01.003 . ISSN 0166-4972 . "Coğrafi yakınlık ve yenilik: Campos Havzası petrol ve gaz sanayi yığma-den Delillerin Brezilya". Technovation (Elsevier) 29 (8): 546-561. DOI: 10.1016/j.technovation.2009.01.003. ISSN 0.166-4.972. * Stein, Morris (1974). Stimulating creativity . Stein, Morris (1974). Uyarıcı yaratıcılık. New York: Academic Press. New York: Academic Press. * Utterback, James M.; Fernando F. Suarez. Utterback, James M.; F. Fernando Suarez. (1993). (1993). "Innovation, Competition, and Industry Structure". Research Policy 22 (1): 1–21. doi : 10.1016/0048-7333(93)90030-L . "Yenilikçilik, Rekabet, Sanayi ve Yapısı". Araştırma Politikası 22 (1): 1-21. DOI: 10.1016/0048-7333 (93) 90030-L. * Veneris, Yannis (1984). The Informational Revolution, Cybernetics and Urban Modelling, PhD Thesis . Veneris, Yannis (1984). Bilgi Devrimi, Sibernetik ve Kentsel Modelleme, Doktora Tezi. University of Newcastle upon Tyne, UK. University of Newcastle upon Tyne, İngiltere üzerine. * Veneris, Yannis (1990). Veneris, Yannis (1990). "Modeling the transition from the Industrial to the Informational Revolution". Environment and Planning A 22 (3): 399–416. doi : 10.1068/a220399 . "Için Sanayi geçiş Modelleme Bilgi Devrimi". Çevre ve Planlama A 22 (3): 399-416. DOI: 10.1068/a220399. * von Hippel, Eric (2005). Democratizing Innovation . Von Hippel, Eric (2005). demokratik İnovasyon. MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-22074-1 . MIT Press. 0-262-22074-1 ISBN. * Woodman, Richard .W.; John E. Sawyer, Ricky W. Griffin (1993). Woodman, Richard. W.; John E. Sawyer, Ricky W. Griffin (1993). "Toward a theory of organizational creativity". Academy of Management Review 18 (2): 293–321. doi : 10.2307/258761 . "Örgütsel yaratıcılık teorisi doğru". Academy of Management Review 18 (2): 293-321. DOI: 10.2307/258761. * Wolpert, John (2002). Wolpert, John (2002). "Breaking Out of the Innovation Box". Harvard Business Review August . "Out of Breaking Yenilik Kutusu". Harvard Business Review August. [ edit ] Inline references Değiştir Satır içi referanslar 1. ^ McKeown, Max (2008). The Truth About Innovation . ^ McKeown, Max (2008). Truth İnovasyon hakkında. London, UK: Prentice Hall. ISBN 0273719122 . Londra, İngiltere: Prentice Hall. 0273719122 ISBN. 2. ^ Schumpeter, Joseph (1934). The Theory of Economic Development . ^ Schumpeter, Joseph (1934). Teorisi Ekonomik Kalkınma. Harvard University Press, Boston. Harvard University Press, Boston. 3. ^ Freeman, Christopher (1982). The Economics of Industrial Innovation . ^ Freeman, Christopher (1982). Ekonomi Sanayi Yenilik. Frances Pinter, London.. Frances Pinter, Londra .. 4. ^ Dosi, Giovanni (1982). ^ Dosi, Giovanni (1982). "Technological paradigms and technological trajectories". Research Policy 11 (3): 147–162. "Teknolojik paradigmaları ve teknolojik yörünge". Araştırma Politikası 11 (3): 147-162. 5. ^ von Hippel, Eric (1988). The Sources of Innovation . ^ Von Hippel, Eric (1988). Yenilik Kaynakları. Oxford University Press. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0–19–509422–0. ISBN 0-19-509422-0. 6. ^ Tuomi, Ilkka (2002). Networks of Innovation . ^ Yenilik Tuomi, Ilkka (2002). Networks. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-925698-3 . Oxford University Press. 978-0-19-925698-3 ISBN. 7. ^ Christensen, Clayton (2002). ^ Christensen, Clayton (2002). "The Rules of Innovation". "Rules of Innovation". Technology Review 105 (5): 32–38. Technology Review 105 (5): 32-38. 8. ^ Thomke, Stefan H. (2003) Experimentation Matters: Unlocking the Potential of New Technologies for Innovation. Harvard Business School Press. ISBN 1578517508 . 1 ^ Thomke, Stefan H. (2003) Deneme Matters: Yeni Teknolojiler Yenilik potansiyeli. Harvard Business School Press Anahtarcı. ISBN 1578517508. 1 9. ^ Chalkidou K, Tunis S, Lopert R, Rochaix L, Sawicki PT, Nasser M, Xerri B. Comparative Effectiveness research and Evidence-Based Health Policy: Experience from Four Countries. ^ Chalkidou K, Tunus S, Lopert R, Rochaix L, Sawicki PT, Nasır K, Xerri B. Karşılaştırmalı Etkinliği araştırma ve Kanıta Sağlık Politikası: dört ülkeden Deneyimi uyarlanmıştır. The Milbank Quarterly 2009; 87(2): 339-367 at 362-363. Milbank Quarterly 2009; 87 (2): 339-367 de 362-363. 10. ^ Roughead E, Lopert R and Sansom L. Prices for innovative pharmaceutical products that provide health gain: a comparison between Australia and the United States Value in Health 2007;10:514-20 ^ Roughead E, Lopert R ve sağlık kazancı sağlayan yenilikçi ilaç ürünleri: Avustralya ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Fiyat Sağlık 2007 yılında arasında bir karşılaştırma için Sansom L. Fiyatları; 10:514-20 11. ^ Hughes B. Payers Growing Influence on R&D Decision Making. ^ Hughes B. ödeyenler yapma Karar Ar-Ge Growing Influence. Nature Reviews Drugs Discovery 2008; 7: 876-78. Nature Reviews İlaçlar Discovery 2008; 7: 876-78. 12. ^ Faunce TA. ^ Faunce TA. Global intellectual property protection of “innovative” pharmaceuticals:Challenges for bioethics and health law in B Bennett and G Tomossy (eds) Globalization and Health Springer 2006 http://law.anu.edu.au/StaffUploads/236-Ch%20Globalisation%20and%20Health%20Fau.pdf . Yenilikçi "Global fikri mülkiyet haklarının korunması" ilaç: B Bennett ve G Tomossy (EDS) Küreselleşme ve Sağlık Springer 2.006 http://law.anu.edu.au/StaffUploads/236-Ch% 20Globalisation% olarak biyoetik ve sağlık hukuku için Zorlukları 20and% 20Health% 20Fau.pdf. Retrieved 18 June 2009. Alınan 18 Haziran 2009. 13. ^ Faunce TA. ^ Faunce TA. Reference pricing for pharmaceuticals: is the Australia-United States Free Trade Agreement affecting Australia's Pharmaceutical Benefits Scheme? Eczacılık için Referans fiyatlandırma: Avustralya-ABD Serbest Ticaret Anlaşması, Avustralya'nın İlaç Yardımları Programı etkiliyor? Medical Journal of Australia. Medical Journal of Australia. 2007 Aug 20;187(4):240-2. Ağu 2007 20; 187 (4) :240-2. 14. ^ " America Ranks #8 In New Global Innovation Index ". ^ "Amerika Ranks # 8 Yeni Küresel İnovasyon Index". Nam.org . http://www.nam.org/NewsFromtheNAM.aspx?DID={8D10F9A6-28AE-456D-97EA-340146144190} . Nam.org. Http://www.nam.org/NewsFromtheNAM.aspx?DID = (8D10F9A6-28AE-456D-97EA-340146144190). Retrieved 2009-08-28 . 2009/08/28 alındı. 15. ^ " US Ranks #8 In Global Innovation Index ". ^ "US Ranks # 8 Küresel İnovasyon Index". Industryweek.com. Industryweek.com. 2009-03-10 . http://www.industryweek.com/articles/us-_ranks_8_in_global_innovation_index_18638.aspx . 2009/03/10. Http://www.industryweek.com/articles/us-_ranks_8_in_global_innovation_index_18638.aspx. Retrieved 2009-08-28 . 2009/08/28 alındı. 16. ^ " The Innovation Imperative in Manufacturing: How the United States Can Restore Its Edge " (PDF) . http://www.nam.org/innovationreport.pdf . ^ "İnovasyon Imperative İmalat: Nasıl Amerika Birleşik Devletleri" (PDF). Http://www.nam.org/innovationreport.pdf kenarından geri yükleyebilirsiniz. Retrieved 2009-08-28 . 2009/08/28 alındı. [ edit ] External links Değiştir Dış bağlantılar * Academic article on Being a Systems Innovator on SSRN SSRN üzerinde bir Sistemleri Yenilikçi olmak tarihinde Akademik makale * "Communication on Innovation policy: updating the Union's approach in the context of the Lisbon strategy" – The European Commission . "İletişim Yenilik politikası:" Lizbon stratejisi bağlamında Birliği'nin yaklaşımı güncelleme - Avrupa Komisyonu. * Commission proposes 2009 to become European Year of Creativity and Innovation – The European Commission . Komisyon Yaratıcılık ve Yenilik Avrupa Yılı haline 2.009 önerdi - Avrupa Komisyonu. * Jacob-S.NET – Innovation – Articles and ressources. Jacob-S.NET - Yenilik - Makaleler ve kaynakları. * Innova Pulse non profit/non comercial org promoting strategic innovation – Articles and resources. Innova Pulse olmayan kar / olmayan comercial org stratejik inovasyonun geliştirilmesi - Makaleler ve kaynaklar. * 12 Innovations that Changed the World 12 Yenilikler Değişen Dünya Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Innovation " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Innovation" 'dan alındı Categories : Innovation | Design | Science and technology studies | Economics Sayfa kategorileri: İnovasyon | Tasarım | Bilim ve teknoloji çalışmaları | Ekonomi * Kategori:Kişisel gelişim Kategori:Bilişim terimleri